Burning Inside With Violent Anger
by Cloud612
Summary: The first chapter based on the flashback sequence where Sephiroth loses his mind. My first fic, please R&R, thanks!


Author's Note: My first fic, I think it turned out pretty well, even if it was angst written, enjoy!  
  
Burning Inside With Violent Anger  
By Cloud612  
  
Chapter 1: The Heroes Arrive   
  
The bantam town of Nibelheim was quiet as the great SOLDIER Sephiroth approached it, and a strong scent of mako still lingered in the air. He was an impressive force at just over six foot and had mastered the art of strength and control, it had been said that no other man alive could successfully handle his eight-foot masamune blade, which he carried at his side at all times. He stopped and looked over the small group that followed behind him, glancing at one of the guards.   
  
"How does it feel?"   
  
"How does what feel sir?" the young guard questioned.   
  
"It's your first time back home in a while, so how does it feel? I have no home to return to so I wouldn't know." Sephiroth said looking at him with his harsh eyes. The young guard shrugged.   
  
"What about your parents?" he asked thoughtfully. Their leader's eyes seemed to soften for a moment.   
  
"I don't have parents. My mother is Jenova, she died right after giving birth to me. My father..." He paused and suddenly the fire flared inside him again. "What does it matter?!" he shouted causing the guard to jump back in fright.   
  
"I, I'm sorry sir." he replied quickly. Sephiroth turned back in the other direction and took a deep breath of the air around them, wincing slightly from the strained fragrance of mako.   
  
"Alright, let's go." he said.   
  
"Yes sir!" All the men replied in unison. The other 1st Class SOLDIER walked up to the guard who had spoken and nudged him.   
  
"You gotta be careful what you say to Sephiroth." the guard just looked at him and sighed.   
  
"I know, but I get bored not doing anything..."   
  
"You mean you want to do what we do?" the other young man asked.   
  
"I'd just like to fight for once." was the guard's reply. The black haired member of SOLDIER just looked at him in thought.   
  
"Well, in the mean time, you should practice your pose." the guard nodded.   
  
"You mean like this?" he asked as he put his hand on his hip and stood with an arrogant mannerism.   
  
"Good job!" the other young man replied.   
  
"Does someone in SOLDIER really have to worry about how they look for everybody?" the guard asked. His friend just shrugged.   
  
"Well, we are representing ShinRa, after all." the guard sighed.   
  
"I really don't want to be in SOLDIER." he said under his breath. They waited for a moment in silence and then walked off to join Sephiroth at the entrance of the Inn as he glanced back at them once more.   
  
"We leave for the reactor at dawn. Make sure you get to sleep early." he said and then stretched his tired muscles. "We only need one lookout, so you others, get some rest." He then walked up to the door and turned around. "Oh, that's right... You may visit your family and friends." he vanished through the door of the Inn and walked into the lobby. The Innkeeper saluted him and he nodded in turn, begging to ascend the stairs leading to the room reserved for SOLDIER. The maid who opened the door and smiled met him.   
  
"Will this do sir?" Sephiroth glanced around the room and frowned.   
  
"It's short one bed." he said with a note of annoyance in his voice. She was quick to supply a reason for the scant supply of places to sleep.   
  
"We were notified that one of the young men traveling with you would be staying with his family, I believe his name was Cloud Strife." He nodded and continued into the room, his eyes darting about. He sighed to himself and walked to the window, looking out quietly.   
  
What is this feeling? he asked himself. The town still seemed subdued, although he could see his men talking with the some of the town's children, and in the distance stood Mt. Nibel. The reactor, what could be wrong? he thought.   
  
"What are you looking at?" the young SOLDIER asked walking up beside him.   
  
"This place, it just feels like I've been here before." The mighty warrior replied.   
  
"Well, I don't know about that, but the towns people seem like they're handling the situation pretty well, yet at the same time they are very happy that we're here to take care of things." Zack laid his sword on the table next to the window.   
  
"Yes..." he said quietly. "I believe it would be wise if we got some sleep soon, it's going to be an early morning." he looked at Zack. "I hear we have a young girl for our guide tomorrow, I hope we can depend on her." He turned and hung his masamune on the rack which was on the wall beside his bed. "Go tell the others not to stay out too late, because I won't wake them up when we leave." Zack smiled.   
  
"Sure thing sir." he turned and walked out of the room. Sephiroth looked out the window one last time and looked up at the large moon that was beginning to rise in the sky.   
  
Where is this? Have I been here before? No, I don't think so, but... It feels different, almost like... home.   
  
  
~~~Alright, that was chapter 1, I hope to have about 6 more, but with school and what-not, I dunno how much I can get done. I hope you enjoyed it, please review! Thanks!~~~  
  
  
  
  



End file.
